Free space optical communication uses light to transmit data between two points. The technology is useful in many circumstances, e.g., for “remote control” devices such as those used to control televisions and other consumer electronic devices. Free space optical communication is also useful if the physical connection of transmitters and receivers would be more difficult and/or expensive, e.g., in areas where fiber optic systems are expensive in local terms. The optical links of free space optical communication systems often use infrared light, although other wavelength ranges may be used.
Although existing free space optical communication systems are generally satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, systems and methods for free space optical communication.